


Albatrosses

by Living_Dead_Girl



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Dead_Girl/pseuds/Living_Dead_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You accidentally fall asleep while reading and your lovely Tom comes to help you into bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Albatrosses

**Author's Note:**

> The thought came to me when I woke up with a book dried to my face from drooling on it. Cute, right? Sorry it's a little short. I was half asleep while writing it.

Tom had been away the entire day, from sunrise to sunset, filming interviews and going to promotionals for Thor: The Dark World. You really didn't like having him gone for such a stretch of time because you'd only been living together for a few months and everything with him was still so new. You'd wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. Dating one of the most asked for actors in the industry was bound to cause some days of lonliness though, so you muscled through it like a big girl. "Besides," you thought, "having him gone will give me time to explore his library." After brewing yourself a cup of tea you shuffled into a room at the end of the hall right passed Tom's little office. The room itself was average sized. It was probably used as a bedroom before Tom had moved in. There was a large window facing the small court behind building, the walls were lined with dark wood shelves that drooped in the centers from the sheer heaviness of the books. You studied some of the shelves for a moment, trying to see if he'd categorized his literature in any way. It seemed they were loosely arranged by subject and then by author. 

Your fingers slid across the spines of the books. Some of them looked new and untouched while others had been abused and probably had Tom's scribbles throughout. You had always loved the fact that Tom made notes in his books and all over the place. His desk was covered in sticky notes with the most trivial questions on them, but they were all important to him to keep his crazy beautiful mind in order. You could never muster the courage to write more than your name in the cover of a book let alone write in the margins. You giggled to yourself thinking about the first time you'd seen him scrawl in a book and how shocked you were. All he could do was laugh and assure you that it made reading all the more enjoyable for him, being able to interact with the text.

You plucked a book from a shelf, not caring what it was about, and settled into one of the deep leather chairs facing the window. As you began flipping through the pages of the informational book about albatrosses (why the hell does he even own this?) you realized how tired you were. It was nearly eleven and Tom still wasn't home. You sat further in the chair, swinging a leg over one of the arms. Within seconds you drifted off to sleep.

"Darling?" A soft voice fished you out of the sea of dreaming you'd dived into. "Sweetheart, I think it's best we get you to bed."

You opened your eyes slightly. "Tom?" you said, your voice gruff and dry.

 "Yes, love. I'm home," he chuckled. You felt the book fall from your hands. You were faintly aware of hands wrapping around your waist and knees. Tom lifted you from the chair, letting out a little huff from having to bend over. He strode silently down the hall, turning off lights as he went, until he set you down on the small bed that barely held both of you. 

You instantly curled into a little ball, still half asleep, listening to the ruffle of crisp clothing as Tom stripped down to his boxers. You felt the bed depress as he slid in beside you, letting an arm fall at your waist while supporting your head with the other. He pulled up the blanket to your shoulder. You smiled and snuggled your back into his chest. 

He gently kissed the crook of your neck. "Goodnight, my little albatross." 


End file.
